


Used To You

by sageofsimping



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Confessions, Crushes, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like george in manhunts, used to you by mxmtoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageofsimping/pseuds/sageofsimping
Summary: With the house empty around him, Dream finds loneliness creeping into his chest. But instead of allowing it to take over, he finds himself clicking on George's name a lot more often. Before he knows it, there's a new feeling replacing the loneliness._____________________________________"You're an idiot," Dream breathed out, fighting a smile back. That's not what he wants to say. He wants to tell George about how much his words control his thoughts and wrap around his throat like a crushing cobra, keeping everything he thinks trapped inside. He wants to tell George that he uses his stupidly simple but welcome 'good morning' messages as an alarm each morning, so he can spend every minute they're awake together; texting or calling or anything. Because he needs George like he needs the blood that coursed through his veins and warmed his brain. Like he needs to fill his lungs with bittersweet oxygen when he catches George's eyes locked on the webcam as if he could see through their computers and right into Dream's heart.But he doesn't-------Inspired by "Used To You" by Mxmtoon
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Used To You

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is obviously all for entertainment purposes, done with the permission of dream and george. they have both expressed that fics like these do not bother them and if they ever change their position on that, this fic will be deleted immediately! please respect cc's boundaries!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this because i'm really liking writing this so far <3
> 
> do not share this without crediting me places please!! no reposting on wattpad, or without my name attached. if you would like to ask permission to repost (with credit obv) please feel free to message me on twitter @/beenanabread

It had been months since he last had the house to himself. The empty living room bounced the patter of his bare feet against cold tile back into his ears. Dream’s toes ached from the cold, these few weeks being the only time of the year Florida’s air actually bit back at him. It was just creeping into March, clear by the way the clouds hovered dangerously low, threatening to start a downpour at any moment, dragging them out of the dry spell they were in.

Dream stared at the front door, where just a few days ago he had tugged Sapnap into a tight emotional hug, bidding his best friend an early happy birthday before Sap got into his car to make the long trek back to Texas to visit family.

It was bittersweet, having the house to himself once again. On one hand, Dream enjoyed the silence. He enjoyed being able to lazily pluck himself from bed at 1 am, well-rested without the occasional rattling laugh or the way more common screech as Sapnap failed to do something in whatever game he was playing. The house felt a little more peaceful without his friend to bring the chaos back.

But on the other hand, it was cripplingly lonely. He forgot just how much he relied on constant communication with his friends. With Sapnap just up the stairs, he could just barge in, plant himself in the middle of the scratchy carpet and talk with him for hours.

The silence was a little overbearing. But he could make it, just like he did before.

Dream rubs the sleep out of his eyes with his fist, leaving fuzzy white dots in his vision, ones that remind him of the wispy clouds that floated by overhead as he laid with the soft dewy grass dampening his shirt and his toes pressed firmly into the dirt to ground him. He took a deep breath, the stale air of the kitchen paining his chest as he reached out, tugging the fridge door open. The soft hum of the mechanics brushed through Dream’s ears and the cold gust of air smacking him in the face as he leaned in to scan the nearly empty shelves for food, leaving the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up.

He was hit with the wafting smell of his day-old pizza, tucked carefully on the bottom shelf, and it was like he hadn’t eaten in weeks. The room filled with the echoing of his stomach growling, begging for him to grab the box and devour everything inside. Dream cringed slightly; he hated the sound it made.

Carefully, the box was plucked from the shelf and open on the counter. Dream greedily grabbed two slices, placing them on top of each other for easier eating. A few bites in, he felt the soft _thump_ against his ankle as Patches joined him in the kitchen. He chuckled, looking down at her with a smile. She let out a small noise as if saying _‘Can I have some of that’_ and Dream immediately tutted, shaking his head.

“This is my pizza,” he playfully scolded, munching on another bite as she lets out another slightly louder meow. Dream rolls his eyes and peaks over the counter to the living room floor where her food bowl sat empty.

“Oh, princess,” Dream cooed, “I’ll get you some in a second. Let me finish eating first.”

Patches meowed again, almost in argument but happily trotted off towards the living room. Likely, she would perch herself in the windowsill, tugging the white blinds to the side to stare out at the birds that would come and go.

Dream sighed, watching her leave. At least he had her. 

Quickly, he finished his two slices and slide the remaining pizza back into the bottom shelf, probably for later when he felt hungry enough to drag himself out of bed again. He padded back to the living room, grabbing Patches’ bowl. Her head shot up again, and Dream could hear the quiet bell from around her neck signify she had jumped down and was scampering behind him. He giggles softly, setting the bowl down to grab the food from the cupboard. It’s a mundane task, but a welcome one. Something to occupy his time.

When he’s done filling the bowl, he slides it back onto the floor and smiles as Patches meows happily at him. He scratches behind her ear before leaving her to joyously nibble on her food.

Dream returns to the quiet confines of his room, sighing as he settles into the cold leather of his chair. He quickly steals its cold, leaving him with a bit of a shiver as he loads up Discord, scanning the side to see if there are any messages worth checking right now.

Eventually, he would get to all of them, but not now.

His eyes pause on the highlighted white text of his friend’s name. His lips tug into a small grin as he clicks on it eagerly. It had been a while since it’d been just him and George were able to chat.

_“I just beat your country streak on GeoGuessr”_

Dream lets out a loud laugh, leaning back in his chair enough to feel the cool air from his ceiling fan push down on him. He rolls his eyes and stares at the message for a moment. That’s really been their thing lately, playing silly little games together. In Dream’s opinion, George would always be better at that game than him, he could almost instantly tell where they were dropped on the map, but he refused to give up his little secrets as to how he could tell.

He loves to tease on stream, but the way George plays that game blows him away.

The clicking of his keyboard filled his room as Dream leaned back in to type a message back to his friend, immediately opening a new tab as he hit send.

_” brb gonna go grind on country streak.”_

Quickly, Dream loaded up GeoGuessr. He really had no plans on playing it himself, not if George didn’t immediately reply with the annoyingly perky Discord call sound that never ceased to make Dream jolt.

As if on cue, the call came through. Dream laughed, clicking ‘ _join call’_ and humming softly.

“Don’t you dare beat my streak.” George started, the joking tone of his voice bringing laughter to Dream’s chest.

“You beat mine!” he defended, switching back to the tab with the game loaded up. Dream settled into the first round with a furrow in his brow as he was dropped in a basic grain field on a dirt road. He’s deep in search for any clues to its location - a language, a license plate, anything- when George snickers.

“Struggling on the first one?” he teases,” Dream flop era.”

He tries to hold back his laughter, but it spills out anyway. He rolls his eyes at his friend, even though he knows he can’t see him and explains the unfavorable setting he found himself in.

“Share your screen,”

Dream doesn’t hesitate before he’s clicking onto Discord to share his window, waiting for the chime that signified George was watching. He continues down the dirt road, zooming into the background to scan the area for a sign. He rattles off a few loose guesses as he moves a few more times. Sweden, Estonia, Australia, even. There just wasn’t enough to go off of.

“Try Finland,” George mumbles, obviously staring at the images just as carefully. Dream rolls his eyes and smiles, clicking open the map. I mean, what did he have to lose? His streak of zero?

He hesitates a moment before selecting the country on the map, turning it in as his final answer before he could stop himself. Dream’s smile grows as the screen in front of him flashes back a green screen, the score in the top right corner ticking over to _1_.

“How do you even know?” he states, dumbfounded. “We were in the middle of nowhere!” Dream’s voice grew louder out of excitement, his ears filling with George’s laughter.

“I just knew!” George defends, “Let’s do another one.”

Before he knew it, the sun peaked out from behind his curtains, replacing the dull moonlight with a bright splatter of golden beams against the side of his face. The game was long abandoned at this point, still loaded and in the middle of a five country streak, but Dream was instead tucked back in his chair with his knees brought up to his chest. It reminded him of the past. When him and George and Sapnap used to spend hours playing randomly together on different Minecraft servers until they decided they’d much rather just talk. Those nights were the best. The ones when they would share their vulnerabilities and their fears, their blossoming relationships, and tell tales of their withered ones.

This was no different, really. Just him and George sharing things they hadn’t gotten around to recently. They were both just busy. Growing. Changing. They had new friendships that required the same care and attention theirs did many years ago.

When they were young and stupid and awkward.

Luckily now, they could spend time apart, locked away in their own separate voice channels on Discord with different people, and their friendship would never falter.

“Do you ever just feel like you could be surrounded by people and still be the loneliest person on the planet?” Dream spoke up randomly, the boy on the other end of the call sitting in silence. He rubbed his eyes, sighing as he grabbed his phone from his desk to check the time. It was getting close to when he would have to get off the call, draw the curtains closed, and climb into bed finally. But he couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye.

“Yeah,” George said. His voice was quiet, almost fearful as he spoke, a tone that plunged a knife straight into Dream’s stomach.

“That’s what I’ve been like recently.”

“Since Sap left?” he questioned, the words making Dream’s head hurt.

“Yeah.” Dream responded quietly, “Like, I think I just got used to having him around whenever I needed… someone.”

The call went quiet. Dream turned his head back to his window, listening for the birds that sat out in his backyard that Patches loved to watch. He could hear their faint chirps and songs as he was dragged back towards the computer screen.

“You always have me, Dream.” George offered quietly. “I know I’ve been off doing other things sometimes, but you’re my best friend. If you need to talk, I can drop everything else.”

Dream’s lips tugged into a small smile and his chest swelled as he leaned back in his chair a bit more. For the first time in a few days, the sun that filtered through the shades didn’t upset him. He welcomed the heat and the light that splayed across his abandoned game, and his Discord call.

“Thank you,” Dream whispered.

For the first time since Sapnap disappeared behind the front door, leaving the house empty and lifeless, Dream slept peacefully, unashamed that he wished his sleep would pass faster so he could return to the clammy leather chair on the other side of the room, open a game of GeoGuessr, and call George.


End file.
